Tudung Merah ala Death Note
by Mikoto no Cagayake
Summary: BB atau B si Tudung Merah harus mengantarkan roti buat neneknya,Near.Tapi ada Light si Srigala yang menghadang B dan ternyata Light jatuh cinta pada B.Bagaimana reaksi B,Light,L n dkk?Baca yak! #Warning:Yaoi/Shounen-Ai and pairing BB x L#


**Yo!Aku bikin FanFic lagi nih...Tentu saja FanFic Death Note ^_^**** Dan sekarang bahasanya gaul!Dan ada adegan percakapannya juga!Ini tentang Tudung Merah tapi gak sama Tudung Merah yang dari yang apa-apa,ya?!**

**Mangaka Asli Death Note:Takeshi Obata dan Tsumugi Ohba+pembuat novel Death Note Another Note:LABB**

**Happy Reading And Enjoy Reading,Minna-San! ^o^**

**Tudung Merah ala Death Note**

Suatu hari,ada anak perempuan bertudung merah,berpakaian serba merah bernama Beyond Birthday (B).Dia disuruh ibunya bernama Mello,#Author bego!Gue cowok!Bukan cewek!(Author ditembak Mello)# Memberikan roti gandum yang ada di keranjang dikasihkan ke ibunya Mello,Near.B menurutinya dan akhirnya pergi ke rumah neneknya yang ada di hutan.

B menelurusi hutan dengan hati-hati dan tentu saja jika ada mahluk menggangunya,ia akan menggunakan pisau lipat untuk merah yang satu ini memang sadis dan seorang psikopat.

"Srak,sruk''.B terdiam -semak yang ada di baliknya mengeluarkan bunyi.B siap-siap mengeluarkan pisau lipat sekilat mungkin layak petir -tiba seekor srigala menyerang B,eh tidak!Srigala yang bernama Light Yagami itu malah memegang tangan kanan B yang halus sekali.

B:"A...Apa?!Tanganku dipegangnya!"

Light:"Tanganmu halus sekali,nona B-chan.I Luv You,Beibeh!"

B:"(Blushing kemarahan) Holy Shit!A,apa?!Lu srigala,kenapa suka ama gua?Gua bacok lu sekarang di jadiin sop!Mau?"

Light:''Aung!Gak nona B-chan...Gua Cuma pengen jadi pacar kamyu!''

B:''Idih...Cewek cantik yang psikopat ini pacaran ama srigala?KA GAK MAU!''

Light:''Nona B-chan ko gitu sih...?Dan gua ini srigala setengah manusia,loh.'' (dengan manja)

B:''Yee!Kan gua udah jadi calon istri L Lawliet!Masa selingkuh?Lagian gua ini sukanya sama Pangeran L –sama.''(jujur,lho!)

Srigala bernama Light itu membatu setelah mendengar kalimat merah bernama B itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Light yang terpaku sendirian di bersedih dan berteriak,''MAMA,GUA JOMBLO LAGI!GIMANA,NIH!''seru Light sambil nangis+ ,Light gak menyerah!Light pergi buru-buru ke rumah nenek B dan menggatikan Near sebagai nenek B.

Tapi,saat Light nyampe di rumah nenek B,Near,nenek B,asyik maen menyuruhnya keluar dari Near gak mau.

Light:"Nenek,cepetan keluar!"

Near:"Ka...ka gak mau!Kamu juga!Siapa kamu?Masuk sembarangan rumah saya!"

Light:"Aku ini Light Yagami,srigala narsis and ganteng sejagat raya!Ketampananku gak kalah ama planet ini!Angkasa bahkan bintang meteor yang jatuh,nek!"

Near:"O_0 Apaan sih narsis itu?'"

Light:"(jatuh bagaikan pesawat jatuh di angkasa)YA AMPUN,NENEK!MASA GAK TAU APA ITU ''NARSIS''!?SWEATDROP GUA!''NARSIS ITU ARTINYA MAHLUK YANG SUKA MAMERIN KETAMPANANNYA ITU LHO!" (lebay ngejelasinya)

Near:"Ooo...Gitu,toh!"

Light:''EEKH?!Kenapa gua malah ngejelasin hal yang basi?Nenek,sekarang nenek keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga!Gua mau gantiin peran nenek!''

Near:"Mainan dulu,mainan dulu mana...?Gak mau tau!Bayar dulu pake mainan!"

Light:"(nyuri mainan di lemari Near dan dikasih lagi ke Near)''Nih mainannya!Udah puas?!Sekarang keluar,ah!"

Near:"Iya,iya!Saya keluar!" (marah-marah)

Akhirnay Near ke luar dari rumahnya alias di usir menggantikan posisi Near sebagai nenek.''Tok,tok''.Ketukan dari pintu yang di ketokan oleh B membuat Light megumpet di balik selimut.B terdiam dan akhirnya membuka pintu rumah neneknya itu perlahan.B menghampiri Light.

B:''Nenekku cayang eh sayang,aku bawain roti gandum, bareng B,yuk!''

Light (menyamar jadi nenek B):''Ah,gak ah...Gua lagi sakit, nenek makan sendiri.''

B:"Loh,kok nenek bahasanya gaul,sih?Tua-tua itu pikun,lho nek."(curiga)

Light (menyamar jadi nenek B):"Eh ...Saya cuma..." (terputus perkataanya)

B:"Apa jangan-jangan lu itu...SRIGALA LIGHT!?"

Light:(sweatdrop gaje)

B:"Ohh...Jadi Light belom nyerah juga,nih!Fufufu,lu gua bantai aja,ya!" (senyum iblis khasnya)

Light:"A...Ampun nona B –chan!Jangan bantai gua!Kalau B –chan bantai gue,gue makan lu sekarang juga!Kuterkam kau!'"

B akhirnya diterkam oleh kaki-kaki srigala yang kukunya tajam tapi bagaikan emas (?).B tak bisa bernafas.B berteriak ''TOLONG!TOLONG!''.Di saat itu B hampir masih saja menerkamnya.

Di saat yang sama,L Lawliet,calon suami B,sedang jalan-jalan di hutan di mana hutan itu adalah tempat tinggal nenek B.L melewati rumah nenek -tiba L mendengar suara B yang begitu keras seperti kesakitan dari rumah enenk B.L segera membuka pintu pintu itu tak bisa L mendobrak pintunya sekeras mungkin dan setelah 5 menit kemudian terbuka.

L:"B!Apa kau...HAAH?!" (kaget setengah mati+sweatdrop gaje)

B:"L –sama,tolong aku.A...Ku diterkam...Ahhh..." (pingsan)

L:''Buset!Lu apaain calon isri aku,Light?Jangan-jangan lu Kira,ya!Ku bunuh kau!'' (sambil nyiapin pedang)

Light:''Bu,bukan!Gua bukan Kira!Bukan!Jangan bunuh gua!GAAAKKK! ''

''Sret...Croot.''suara itu menandakan sabitan pedang L mengenai perut Light yang besar (?).Light mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan perutnya.B yang pingsan dibawa L segera ke dengan kasih sayang cinta+perhatian  
+khawatir+sedih (kayak kasih sayang Ibu ke kita,ya!).Yang penting perasaan itu tercampur aduk.L berjalan cepat ke -jam bahkan lama sekali ia membawa calon isrinya yang berat...= =''

Sementara itu di rumahnya Mello dan Matt,terjadi suara - suara ledakan hasil Mello yang begitu dasyat sampe pengen pipis Author ini.

Mello:" kemana aja,sih?Daritadi belum pulang!Dia kan harus nyiapin makanan buat makan malam sekarang!HEUH!ANAK BODO gak ketulungan!"

Matt"'Sabar,sayang...Mungkin bentar lagi di jangan bilang B itu itu kan kalau Mel sayang dibunuh gimana?"

Mello:"Eh,iya,eh APA?!Psikopat?OMG!Dia berbahaya sekali!Gua gak mau mati!" (treriak-teriak sampe kedengaran ke Indonesia-Jepang)

Matt:"Jangan lebay,Mel sayang!Kalau Mel sayang baik-baik aje ke B,dia gak bakal bunuh sayang!Suer,deh!"

Mello"'Baik!Gua akan baik dan memaafkannya untuk sesaat."

Matt:"Itu berarti Mel sayang cuma selamat untuk sesaat."(memasuki tahap bercanda)

Mello:"... !"(bengong)

Matt:"Gyahaha!Mel sayang bakal selamat selamanya,kok!Kan ada Mamat eh Matt yang akan melindungi Mel sayang."

Mello:"(kaget)Ah...!Mat sayang banyak bercanda!Jangan bikin Mel takut,dong~.Mel takut,nih." (manja)

Matt dan Mello akhirnya bermesraan di mereka puasa ,pasti batal tuh puasa apalagi sampe pingin *ehem-eheman*.(tau kan)...

Dan lanjut lagi ke pasangan mesra L dan B...

Akhirnya mereka bedua samapi di Istana L.L langsung membawa B ke kamarnya yang berukurang size gitu lho...!Begitu juga dengan kasurnya yang usper empuk nan besar.

"B-chan,B-chan!Kau gak apa-apakan?Beibeh!" kata L cemas. (Author muntah 17 ember setelah L mengatakan beibeh) Yah,kapan sih L bisa-bisanya ngegombal kayak gitu?Apa jangan-jangan ketularan Light,ya?

L:"Apa obat untuk membangunkannya?Ciuman kah?Ta,tapi gua belum pernah mencoba mencium rasa mulutku gak manis...Em,pake apa ya biar manis dan enak?AHA!Akan kucium B sambil memasukan selai strawberry ke dalam mulutnya!"

L akhirnya memasukan agak banyak selai strawberry ke dalam mulutnya.

L:"Ne~B,aku akan ,ya...~"

Dengan pelan L membuka mulut terbuka,L mendekatkan mulutnya ke mulut B dan akhirnya mereka berdua ciuman.B mulai membuka matanya dengan pelan dan kaget melihat L menciumnya.B ingin memberontak namun tak bisa.L memegang pundaknya dengan keras tapi tak sakit dan juga sambil memasukan selai strawberry ke dalam mulut B.B hanya bisa menikmati ciuman itu begitu juga dengan setelah beberapa menit kemudian,mereka melepaskan ciuman pertama mereka.

'Haah,haah...'Nafas mereka keluar karena ciuman B memerah seperti buah strawberry.

B:"Kok tadi ada rasa manis asem gitu,ya pas tadi kita ciuman,L-sama?"

L:"Tentu aku menciummu dengan selai memasukkannya kedalam mulutmu."

B hanya terdiam dan wajahnya hanya memerah...

L:"Kau mau nikah denganku,B?"

B:"Ten,tentu saja L-sama!Aku terima /!" (so sweet)

Akhirnya bebrapa bulan kemudian L dan B menikah.B lupa dengan orang tua dan mereka ditelantarkan oleh B,ya!Fufufu,B psycho sih!

**The End**

**Author:"Selesai...!Yohoo!Pairing BB x L telah muncul!"**

**L:"Lu malu-maluin aku dengan B tau!"**

**Author:"Biarlah...Banyak kok yang suka pairing BB x gua bosen kalau pairingnya Light x L kamu disinikan jadi seme dan B ama Ligt,Lu sendiri uke dan Light seme!"**

**B:(cemburu)A,apa?L itu uke-nya Light?!Gak bisa!L itu suamiku tauk!"**

**L:"I,iya ini suamimu kok!Ayo kita pergi deh,B!"**

**B:"Nyok!"**

**Author:"Berbahagialah kalian!Fufufu,jangan lupa adopsi anak,ye!**

**L dan B:(sweatdrop) XD**


End file.
